batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sal Maroni (Eric Roberts)
'Salvatore "Sal" Maroni '''was Gotham City's Italian mob boss. Biography Early Life Born the only son of Luigi Maroni, a Gotham City mafia boss, Salvatore Vincent Maroni grew up in the privileged care of the Maroni Crime Family as they battled for control of the city's organized crime with the rivaling Falcone Crime Family, led by organized crime's head Carmine Falcone. That all changed when he inherited the crime family following his father's tragic death, and slowly rose to dominant mafia power by preparing to succeed Falcone as head of crime in Gotham after the latter's arrest at the hands of the city's vigilante protector Batman. Batman: Gotham Knight Maroni fought a power struggle over territory with The Russian, Yuri Dimitrov. It lead up to a firefight between the Mafia and the Russians, while Detective Anna Ramirez and Crispus Allen were caught between the fight, Batman intervened and stopped the shoot out. However, Maroni took Ramirez hostage and threatened to kill her until Batman stopped him gaining the respect of Detective Allen. Sometime later, his boat was hijacked by Batman who drove it alongside a boat that was owned by rival gang leader, The Russian. Batman attacked both gangs at once, with assistance from his new device. Batman attempted to force a truce between the two gang leaders until he could get evidence against them, but was disrupted when one of Maroni's henchmen fired at him. The Dark Knight '' As head of organized crime. Maroni took over Falcone's crime family. He received help from a Chinese mob accountant named Lau, who hid their money in Hong Kong. Maroni was on trial by D.A. Harvey Dent. There wasn't enough evidence to put Maroni in prison and he was released. Later, he discussed the matter of Harvey Dent and recent robberies of their mob banks by The Joker. The Joker himself appeared and offered to kill Batman for half of the mob's money, but they refused. After the Joker introduced himself to the mob, Maroni sent an ex-cop private investigator named Hamlin, to find out the Joker's identity and where he lived. A few weeks later, Hamlin returned to Maroni who was in a restaurant and asked him if the Joker existed, because he could not find anything about him. Hamlin began to laugh uncomfortably and collapsed dead. Maroni discovered that Hamlin's body had traces of a plant that was from somewhere in Asia. Later, Maroni and The Chechen agreed to hire the Joker. Soon after, they were both taken to court along with many other criminals at once. After he swiftly made bail, Maroni was captured in a club and interrogated by Batman for the Joker's location. As Batman held him off the side of a building on a fire escape landing, Maroni arrogantly pointed out the fall would be non-fatal. Batman simply replied: "I'm counting on it" and dropped him, which broke both of Maroni's legs. Maroni refused to snitch on the Joker, as, despite his theatrics and apparent viciousness, the Joker showed Gotham's criminals that Batman was still a man and was unwilling to kill. With that knowledge, Maroni knew that he should be more afraid of the Joker, who was the real monster. After the Joker's arrest, Detectives Michael Wuertz and Anna Ramirez sold Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to Maroni and tied them up in a warehouse with oil drums and a bomb. Rachel was killed, while Batman rescued Harvey, who was scarred on the left side of his face from the explosion of the warehouse that he was rescued from. At some point, Maroni's legs recovered from being broken. After Rachel's death, and the Joker's escape from the MCU, Maroni, who realized that the Joker was beyond anyone's control, finally told Commissioner James Gordon his whereabouts. Later, Maroni got into his car and while was driven home to spend time with his Wife, was confronted by the scarred Dent, who went by Two-Face. Two-Face asked Maroni which police officer betrayed Rachel. When Maroni confessed that it was Ramirez, Two-Face flipped his Coin to decide Maroni's fate. It landed in favor of allowing Maroni to live, but Two-Face then moved on to the fate of Maroni's Driver, which landed in favor of his death. Two-Face shot the driver, the car swerved into a small obstruction, violently flipped it sideways, and came to a stop upside down. Behind the Scenes *It remained unknown if Maroni survived his car crash, but since his seat belt was unbuckled, it seemed unlikely. Appearances *Batman: Gotham Knight'' **''Batman: Gotham Knight (novelization)'' *''The Dark Knight'' **''The Dark Knight (Book)'' See *Sal Maroni *[[Sal Moroni|Boss Moroni (Batman Forever)]] *Sal Maroni's Thugs Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Villains Category:The Dark Knight Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Category:Dark Knight Trilogy novelization characters